TAWOG: a freash start
by ilikestorys
Summary: zack gets gets thrown into elmore, but he must try and find his way back to his real home, but this town may be hard to leave...
1. Chapter 1

TAWOG: fresh start.

Part one: a new world.

…zack was a 12 year old normal boy in a normal world he did what other kids did and all the other things a normal teenager does. But that was about to change…

zack walked into his bedroom, and sat down on his bed, a small black cat jumped onto his legs and settled their. "hello ash…." Zack said to the small cat which gave a meow in reply, zack petted the cats head and lifted it off his legs and put it onto the bed, then he got up and went over to his computer. He then clicked onto the internet. The screen went dark. "eh…what's going on?" zack said clicking the mouse, the screen then flashed bright blue, zack gave a yell and blacked out.

…

zack was in darkness but he could still feel and hear "um…MOM theirs someone in the back yard!" a unknown voice said loudly, "yea! He looks kind of green…" another voice said. He then felt someone poke his face, "um hello?" the first voice said to him, "you think he's dead?" the second voice asked, "nah look he is still breathing!" the fist voice answered. Zack's eyes shoot open but his vision was poor due to the suddenly bright light, two black shapes wear standing over him, they wear joined by another black shape which was taller then the other two, as his eyes adjusted to the light he could see the figures a bit more clearly, he blinked twice to make sure his eyes wear right, two of them had tails, the other had fins, zack suddenly sat up and screamed in surprise, making the three figures jump. " calm down deer!" the tallest figure said, his eyes had adjusted to the light and he could see the three figures as clear as glass, two of them wear cats, the other was a fish, each of them looked a bit shocked, but the tallest had a worried look, the two cats wear wearing clothes the fish was wearing a pair of green trainers. "where am I ?!" zack yelled, causing them to jump again, "its ok deer…your in my back yard!" the tall cat said to him, zack looked around to confirm this. Zack went to rub his eyes but stopped when he saw his hands, they had three fingers each with claws on them, he yelled in fright. "its ok…wh-why don't you come inside?" the tall cat said to him with concern, the other cat and the fish wear staring at him, looking confused, "where in the world am i?" thought aloud looking at his hands, "my…your in Elmore!" the tall cat said again, this time looking puzzled, "Elmore?" zack said to himself. He then tried to stand up, he wobbled and nearly fell but got his balance, he felt a bit heaver then normal and and felt an odd feeling near his behind, he looked behind him and gasped, he had a long green tail, zack was trying not to scream. The cat led him to a house, where once inside they looked at him. "um…do yo-you have a bath room?" zack said trying to sound calm and normal, the small blue cat nodded and said, "up stairs first room on the left!" he said, zack ran up the stairs, he ran a bit faster then he used to be able to, he then opened the bath room door and walked over to the mirror, he all most screamed, his face was longer and ended with a snout, his eyes wear yellow with black pupils, his skin was a dark green he opened his moth and inside wear rows of sharp teeth, he then looked down at his feet, they had three clawed toes and bigger a curved claw that ended with a point. He felt like he could spew. He was a dinosaur, a raptor to precise. He then walked out of the bath room and down the stairs slowly, he was think. "where the heck am i…how did I get hear…why am I a dinosaur?" all the thoughts wear rushing around his mind. "um…what are we going to do?" asked the small cat to the taller one. "well gumball wear going to ring his parents to come and pick him up!" she said softly, "what if he doesn't have anyone at home?" the fish then asked, "then…we will have to wait for them Darwin." She answered softly.

Zack looked at them as he sat down, careful to not hurt his tail and gave a sigh, "so….um what's your parents number?" the tall cat asked him already holding a phone, "I don't think their hear" he said slowly, "what?" the tall cat asked softly but with a tint of annoyance, "I don't think their hear!" zack repeated, "why not?" the tall cat asked him, "because…because im not from Elmore" he said quietly, "just give me the number and we can check" the tall cat said to him, so he gave the number and the phone started to ring, "hello?" a voice said, "yes…um do you have a son?" the tall cat asked, "no…now go away!" the voice said and hung up.

….

That evening

….

Zack was sat down at a table, he used a stool so his tail didn't get stuck or hurt, the tall cat, who he had come to know as Nicole, or Mrs. Waterson, had let him stay the night until they come up with a plan as to where to put him, also at the table wear gumball, Darwin, Anias, and Richard. (Anias and Richard wear pink rabbits) Nicole came in with two plates, she set them down on the table and went to get the other plates, after a while they had started to eat, Richard was asking zack about where he was from, but zack didn't want to talk about it, it would sound crazy and get him put into a nut house for sure, but he was trying to be nice to the family since they hadn't kicked him out. The family wear eating sushi, except for Darwin, he was eating some salad, zack had a stake and a chicken leg, he missed the taste of apples and other fruit but he couldn't eat them with out fear of vomiting, so he had settled down and started to eat, joining the talk and jokes.

After the meal, Nicole sent her three children to bed, and got zack a pillow and a cover, she looked at the pillow then at the long claws which replaced zack's nails and sighed, "sleep well zack…" Nicole said and headed upstairs, "night!" zack replied before falling into a uneasy sleep.

…

Authors note: leave me a comment or reviwe and tell me how i did!


	2. Chapter 2 sight seeing

TAWOG: a fresh start part 2

… it is zack's second day in this odd town of Elmore…

….…..…..

zack woke up and yawned "what a crazy dream…talking cats…I gotta stop drinking so much soda…" he said in a sleepy tone, he itched his head and froze, he slowly looked at his hand and made a silent scream, he still had dark green skin with claws, he looked behind him to see his tail. "crap…" he said under his breath and stood up, he heard noise in the kitchen and walked over to see Mrs. Waterson cooking what looked like eggs, and bacon, "um good morning zack said awkwardly. "good morning…sleep well?" Nicole asked him, "yes I slept well…thanks for letting me stay…" zack said in a grateful tone, "well…don't get use to it…wear moving you out of hear…" Nicole said blankly, "what? Your gonna put me on the streets?" zack asked alarmed, "no of course not dear!" she responded with a hint of care, "wear going to see if you can stay at the junk yard with Mr. rex and his daughter Tina" she said as she went back to her cooking, "who's Tina?" zack asked in a careful tone. "she's a t-rex…" Nicole said. "a-a t-rex?!" zack said alarmed again, "yea a t-rex…im hoping you can stay with her and her dad because I cant feed you as well as my family! Beside your both meat eaters so theirs gonna be no fuss as to what to eat is their?" she said in a calm yet stern tone. "any way we still need to look for your parents so in the mean time you can stay with the T-rex family…just try not to get stomped…" Nicole said again with worry.

….

After a nice breakfast and gumball and Darwin and anias went to school Nicole drove zack to the junk yard, and told mister rex that he would be staying, he didn't object and welcomed him, "you wont see me much as I sleep in that big building over their…so no funny stuff kid!" Mr. rex snarled before returning to his broken down old warehouse. Nicole left him their after a while of talking and telling him "don't get on the bad side of Tina or you might end up a meal!", it was a Wednesday so Tina was at school so zack took the time to look around, he had made a small "bed" which he could call home for the time being, he had also made a makeshift roof over it to keep the rain out, but he couldn't build the walls, they always fell down for some reason. "well…this will do…" zack said looking happy with himself, he decided to take a walk around the junk yard, picking things out he liked, he had found many cool things but left them where they wear, in case Mr. rex wanted them. After six hours of walking around and sleeping, a loud roar filled the junk yard, zack froze at the sound, "that must be Tina…" he thought, and as if he had predicted the future a large t-rex walked around a corner of junk and glared at him, "so your the runt that's gonna be staying hear then?" she said in a rather annoyed tone, "um yea…" zack said calmly, she gave a snort and walked away. "well…this is gonna be fun…" he said sarcastically and walked back to his make shift bed. After an hour of sleeping a loud crash woke zack up, he almost screamed but held it back, he got up and walked towards the noise once he got their he saw a large pile of mixed meat, his stomach roared for food, so he ran over to it and started to dig in, some of the meat was cooked some of it wasn't but zack didn't care, "mm…this is the best food ever!" he mumbled in between mouthfuls, "hay! What you doing?!" a loud voice said from behind him, it was Tina looking a bit angry. "um…I was just eating…" zack said to Tina, "but that's MY food!" she said with anger, " no its not! We have to share it…your not the only kid hear any more!" zack said with frustration, Tina was taken aback, nobody ever talked to her like that in her own home, "well…um…ergg…" she finally sighed and joined zack and they both began eating again. After the awkward meal, Tina walked off and sat on a tall pile of junk, zack watched her for a few seconds before returning to his make shift bed.

…

THE NEXT DAY

…

zack woke up to loud snores, he yawned and looked around he saw Tina sleeping on a nearby pile of junk she was snoring loudly, "hm…I wonder if any meat is left over?" he said to himself and walked around the junk yard until he found the meat pile, a few scraps wear left over "Tina's dad must of ate most of what was left…" zack sighed and picked up a chicken leg and started to eat, after a minute zack heard loud footsteps from behind, he turnt around and saw Tina walking towards the scraps of meat, still half asleep. "morning…" she said to zack who said the same in return, they sat eating for a while until Tina had to go to school, she left and zack started to explore the junkyard again, it was a huge place with mountains of junk and scrap, rats had built nests in the lower piles of scraps, "man…this place is like a jungle of junk!" zack said to himself at one point he swore he found a "cave" of junk but it didn't look that stable so he stayed away from it, "hm…if Mr. rex and Tina could afford that meat…how come they live in this place?" zack thought, after two hours of exploring he got bored, but on the Brightside he had found around fifteen dollars in an old wallet so he tied the wallet around he leg with some old string, he wrote a note that told Mr. rex where he was going, and decided to look around the rest of Elmore. The walk up the motorway was long and loud zack hated when a car drove by and honked, after two hours of walking he made it to the main town of Elmore, their wear many shops and many arcades, but he was coming hear to look around not buy stuff, he passed many shops that wear selling video, games, food, toys, but stoped at a shop that sold jewelry, he went into the shop and looked around, he found a large necklace made of light green pearls, he went over to the shop assistant and asked if they had a t-rex sized one, the shop assistant gave him a odd look but nodded, it cost around ten dollars so he bought it, as he exited the shop carrying a large bag with a large necklace inside it, he wanted to know what the school looked like so he got directions and went to see it.


	3. Chapter 3 young love

TAWOG: a fresh start part 3

...zack finds himself in love...

…zack is still in Elmore he has decided to visit Tina and the Elmore junior high school to see what its like their…

zack walked over to a large building, it was a typical junior high school it's paint was old and boring the sign was polished to perfection. Zack walked up the stone steps to the main entrance, and opened it as he walked along the corridors he thought to himself "this is very odd…its silent…hm…the other kids are probly in class…". "YOU!" a old and screechy voice called from behind him, "me?" zack asked confused he turnt around and saw a tall and very old monkey. "yes you numskull! To the principal!" she yelled again, "but I don't go to this school…im just vi-" he said but was cut off, likely story! To the principal!" the old monkey yelled. The old monkey took him to a door marked "principal brown's office" as the door opened he was met by a furry slug like thing behind a desk, his round glasses lop sided, "well…who is this?" brown asked the old monkey, "I found him walking around the halls! He claims he doesn't attend the school and was just visiting!" she said, "really? Well we have a situation don't we miss simian" brown said carefully, "who are you staying with kid?" brown said and gave him a smirk as he picked up the phone that sat on his desk , "Im staying with Mr. Rex." Zack said calmly. Browns face froze and his mouth hung open, M-MR. REX" he almost shouted, " um yea… you know Tina's dad!" zack said now a little braver, he taped his claws together and looked at brown, this time zack was the one to smirk. "get out of my office…and don't tell Mr. rex! I beg you!" brown said now with fear, "deal!" zack said and walked out of the office.

…

after three minutes of walking around a bell sounded, kids came pouring out of the classrooms all rushing around and talking loudly, "heck! Why they gotta talk so loud?" zack muttered, he headed towards a door and opened it, he was met by a large playground

which had kids running around, talking, and just having fun, zack walked down the steps, his claws making small "clicks" as they hit the stone, he walked around the playground for a while, before he stumbled into two kids, one a blue cat, and one a orange fish. "zack?" the blue cat said, "oh hey gumball!" zack said smiling, "um what are you doing hear?" gumball asked raising an eyebrow, "um I came to have a look around really…" zack said, "oh! Has your mum found my mum and dad yet?" zack said gaining hope. "um sorry dude…she hasn't." Darwin said, "oh…" zack said, he then remembered the bag he was carrying. "you guys seen Tina?" zack asked, "why do you want to find HER?" gumball said giving him a confused face, "I wanna give her something." Zack said now a little curios, "do you have a death wish?" Darwin asked. "woah what's wrong? She's just a kid!" zack asked, "she's not just a kid…she's the school bully! She beats kids like us to pulps! And her mates are kind of…well…nasty?" gumball answered trying not to swear. "bully?" zack said dumbly, "yea a real mean dino!" Darwin said as he rubbed his flippers together nervously, "and…I don't think you have to look far!" Darwin said in a whisper, "hear she comes!".

….

"huh…is that?" Tina said whispered to Jamie, "who?" the ram replied puzzled, "hmmm…hey runt!" Tina yelled. Zack slowly turnt around, "um hi Tina!" he said with a small smile, "what are YOU doing hear?" she said with a small growl, gumball and Darwin ran off and hid, "um I just wanted to see the town…and I thought I would drop by!" zack said his smile slowly getting smaller. "want me to punch him?" Jaime said clicking her knuckles, "hm…maybe…" Tina said looking at the bag zack had, "oh yea…I um got you something!" zack said his smile growing again, he opened the bag and pulled out the large bright green pearl necklace. "is-is that f-for me?" Tina said her face turning a little pink, "um yea…I think we got off on the wrong foot…er claw…whatever and got you this!" zack replied his clawed foot taping the concrete floor, "you-you stupid kid! Like Tina's gonna like th-" Jaime was cut off by a growl from Tina, zack walked towards Tina holding the necklace, "um…do you want it? I can like return it!" zack said a bit awkwardly, "um no!" Tina said a bit loudly , "um…no one ever got me a-a gift before…" she whispered, " you going soft Tina?" Jaime said with a small grin, "shut up!" Tina roared and went to kick Jaime who's eyes wear wide with fear and shock, zack ran forward and pushed Jaime out the way and yelled, "STOP!" Tina's foot hit him but not as hard but he still fell to the ground, he gave a growl and got back up, he also picked up the necklace, he went over to the fallen Jaime and raised his clawed hand, "don' .ever. anger her!" he yelled at the ram, who was flinching, "o-ok!" she said and got up, "and Tina…control your anger!" he yelled at the t-rex, who's face was bright pink zack walked over to her and held the necklace out, Tina sat down and lowered her head, he put the necklace on her neck and smiled, she gave a awkward smile and stood up, "um thanks…zack…im sorry for um…kicking you" she said sadly "hay its ok!" he said, besides…how about me you the ram, and gumball and Darwin get pizza after you all finish school?" zack said hoping to cheer them all up, "um ok!" they all said, including gumball and Darwin who would never turn down pizza.

So zack waited out side for a few hours, and when his friends came out he asked tina for directions to the pizza place, after walking they all sat down in the pizza place, eating a large pepperoni pizza, "um…so you two are the school bully's?" zack asked Tina and Jaime, "um…well yea!" Tina said with a bit of pizza in her claws "um…well,,, that's cool…" zack said awkwardly. Gumball and Darwin gave him a confused look but they went back to the pizza when he looked at them.

After the pizza the group decided to head to the park and play. When they arrived they sat down near a small pond and just talked, gumball and Darwin wear chatting about a new video game called "ninja pinja" a game about ninja pins, Tina and Jaime wear planning a prank on some one called "Carrie" all the while zack sat and looked at the lake, he didn't feel left out, he actually enjoyed not talking, it gave him time to think about home, and how ash must be waiting like the cool cat he is, but then his mum and dad came to mind, "they must be worried" he thought. After a hour of just sitting their listening they all decided to head home, so gumball and Darwin went to their house, Jaime walked back to her house, and zack and Tina walked back to the junkyard after they arrived, and ate they sat on a tall pile of junk and just looked at the sky in silence, after a while Tina broke the silence "so…zack do you…ya know…like me?" she asked awkwardly, "well yea I like you! If I didn't I wouldn't talk to you." zack said still looking at the stars, "yea but I mean… do you like like me?" she said again, zack looked at Tina his face turning a dark pink "um…well…" he couldn't talk straight, Tina sighed then had an idea, she lowered he head down towards the stuttering zack and with out warning, she kissed him on the lips, zack froze, Tina was kissing him. He was about to try to push her away but couldn't, he relaxed and returned the kiss, she broke it after a few seconds and sat back up blushing madly, zack sat their for a while, "uh…zack?" Tina said a little worried, "wha…yea i-im fine…" he said, "that was…awesome…" zack thought, "um Tina…I think I do like like you…" zack said with a grin, Tina smiled and tried to hug him, but her arms weren't long enough so zack gave her a hug but since she was a t-rex his arms didn't go all the way around her, and they just sat their for while before drifting to sleep.

" hm…he seems like a good lad…" said before looking away from zack and his daughter, and fell into a easy sleep.


End file.
